


Adventures in babysitting

by Creativecookiecrumb



Series: Ageswap Sladick and family shenanigans [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Babysitting, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealousy, Light-Hearted, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, ageswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecookiecrumb/pseuds/Creativecookiecrumb
Summary: Damian and Jon baby sit Mari and Jake Grayson but it quickly turns into them stalking their dad and his date.(Based on a requested prompt of Damian babysitting Dick's kids)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: Ageswap Sladick and family shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831288
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like! Keep in mind Slade is 22 and Dick is 57 :3

“If you do the cooking by the book then you’ll have a great cake.” Mari happily told her younger brother.

Jake looked back at her with his infamous frown. “Wouldn’t you rather do something messy for once?”

Mari shook her head, her black silky curls seemingly waving around. “Nope I like to remain clean because I dislike messy kitchens and I actually want the cake to taste good. Rather than just experiment.”

“Would the mini chefs please pass me the cake batter?” Their father said as he entered the kitchen. He was fixing his sleeves after tidying up for his date. Which was probably the one hundredth date he’s been on with the Wilson man. Mari couldn't help but to like Wilson, she had seen how enamored her dad was with him. So if he made him happy so be it. However she knew her little brother didn’t feel the same way about Slade. Jake often voiced his complaints to Mari but she would shut him down immediately saying he was being dramatic.

Unfortunately thanks to that Jake began to voice his complaints about Mr.Wilson to uncle Damian. Uncle Dami has been with them for as long as she could remember, when mom died during childbirth it seemed as if Uncle Damian stepped up to help dad with whatever he needed. In the process Dami became Jake’s favorite uncle and even mentor.

With all the complaining Jake had done however it seemed as if Dami didn’t exactly trust Slade either.

Dick threw away the cake batter that was handed to him. 

“But papa!”

Dick raised his hands in defence. “I’m sorry but it was unfixable, you both made it too sweet.”

“Oh.” They both said in unison.

“Speaking of which Dami is babysitting both of you today and he’s bringing along Jonathan as well.” 

Jake grinned happily. “Yes! That’s so awesome, maybe we can practice training with them here on the batcave or outside the manor. As you can see, I have been practicing.”

“Or we can do something more normal like sing a song or play marinettes.” Mari suggested.

Richard ruffled both of his kids' heads. “Whatever you decide to do is fine just as long as neither of you make a mess.”

~~~~~

“Hello Grayson.” Damian greeted him when he let him in. 

It was nearly impossible to believe that the once short green gremlin who perhaps stood fourt feet was now past six foot; making him as tall as his deceased father and towered over Grayson. Now looking at him he did have so much in common physically as well, he was so fit and strong.

“Oh enough with the Grayson stuff.” Dick pulled his twenty five year old little brother into a hug. He felt Damian hug back. 

“Jon, how are you?” Dick said, noticing the superboy in the back. 

During his childhood Jon would always tease Damian about their height difference since Jon was younger but taller. However fate would soon laugh at his face when Jon only grew to be five foot eleven, making Damian tower over him as well.

“Hey Dick! I’m great.”

Dick looked over his shoulder where he saw his children practically run toward the door to greet their uncles.

“I hope they won’t be a problem, if they become restless I expect you two to call me.” Dick said.

“But Dick they’re your children so it means they’re angels.” Damian said.

“Oh stop.” He laughed.

“Uncle Dami, uncle Jon!” Mari rushed towards them and hugged them.

“Hey nightstar, what’s up?”    
“Did you know my papa is going on a date?” She said skipping the question. 

Damian’s eye twitched. “Yes I have heard.”

“Are you ready to meet him because he’s here!”

Damian and Jon turned around and sure enough a black car pulled up to the gates of the manor. Slade stepped out wearing a tight pink button up shirt and holding a bouquet of blue roses.

Dick flinched when he noticed Damian tense and clench his fists to the side.

When he reached the manor he pulled Dick into a kiss and handed him the flowers.

“How thoughtful of you.” Dick giggled.

“Mr.Wilson!” Mari greeted. 

“Hello Mari and the greetings to you three as well.” He said gesturing to Damian, Jon, and Jake who was low key hissing.

“Oh this is my younger brother Damian and his partner Jon. Damian, Jon this is Slade.”

The air around them tensed as Damin and Slade saw eye to eye.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Damian said.

Slade held his arm out and Dick latched himself onto his side. “We’ll be going now and remember you two don’t give Dami and Jon a hard time.” Dick scolded.

“We won’t.” They both said.

As Richard and Slade made their way to his car he failed to notice the death glare both Damian and Jake were giving him.

~~~~~

“I don’t like him one bit.” Damian said with his arms crossed.

Jon looked back at him. “Oh come on he seems sweet and charming and in a weird way he kind’ve reminds me of you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes you’re both young and intimidating.”

“Oh please.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“Uncles I have an idea!” Jake said excitedly.

“Oh?”

“Let’s follow them.” 

Jon shook his head when he saw the familiar mischievous look in his emerald eyes. “No we are not doing that. You and your sister are supposed to be in bed by nine.”

Damian gently grabbed Jon’s face and kissed him lightly. “It’s okay my beloved we will just go and check up on my brother to see if he is safe.”

Jon blushed. “Ooh fine but we’ll make this trip and then we will come back to put the kids to bed on time.”

~~~~~

To say the least Damian could admit that Wilson had great taste in general. The four of them had managed to sneak in the expensive restaurant and get a table not too far but not too close to be spotted so easily.

His niece had called it stalking. “It’s not stalking Mari.” Damian reassured her as he covered himself with the restaurant's menu.

“By law this is stalking.” Mari scoffed.

“Shut it Mari we are just making sure our dad is safe Therefore not making us stalkers. Uncle Jon, how's my dad's heartbeat?”

Jon concentrated for a moment. “It’s beating rapidly.”

“See! Mari he is in trouble, maybe Slade is intimidating him.”

“Or maybe he’s in love?” She suggested frowning.

Damian spotted Slade leaning in for a kiss and then and then whispered something in his ear that made Dick blush then laugh.

“What did he say?” Damian asked.

Jon snickered and rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Um he said  _ Little bird we got company _ .”

Horrified Jake and Damian looked over and Slade was grinning devilishly at them.

With that the four of them took off, Jake nearly bumping into a waiter who was carrying a tray full of glasses of wine.

“I told you all it was a bad idea!” Mari screeched as Damian shoved them into the car and put the car on drive and hit the gas pedal with all his strength would allow.

~~~~~

Dick placed the rose bouquet on a glass vase. He made his way into his kids playroom and sure enough Jon and Damian were curled up and sleeping on the bean bags while his kids had been playing monopoly. They slept on top of it while all the pieces were scattered around them. It seemed as if they all fell asleep and couldn't make it to bed and Damian’s old bedroom was right around the hall. Seeing how much in a deep sleep they were in made him feel bad about coming home from his date at midnight.

Dick gently carried his children to their rooms. He pressed a kiss in both their chubby red cheeks. “Goodnight my precious little stalkers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment on what you thought ❤️❤️❤️ The next prompt that was requested was injury/comfort 🤗  
> Remember if anyone has a prompt request you wan comment it or send it to me on my tumblr😄🥰


End file.
